Reasons for Summer
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: While getting ready for a summer festival Sakura thinks about why summer is one of her favorite seasons. Sakura/Li light Touya/Yukito


Hi everyone I'm back with yet another story haha, but seriously folks Cardcaptor Sakura is one of my favorite anime fandoms. I'm a big Cardcaptor Sakura fan. I got my first fanfics ideas way back then when that dub was on. I think it was also the start for my love of shounen-ai because I loved Touya and Yukito so much. ^^ Anyway this is a little one shot about why Sakura loves summer. As usual reviews are welcomed, but no flames.

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters.

Now let's begin.

Cardcaptor Sakura

Reasons for Summer

"Darn it, where is that hair clip," Sakura said looking around her room for her favorite hair clip. Normally she would have chosen another hair clip, but today was special. Today was the summer festival one of Sakura's favorite events of the year. The summer festival always meant good food, lots of laughs, and lots of time with the people she loved during her favorite time of year. She smiled triumphantly when she found it.

"Ha! Found you! Now hopefully it won't be such a hassle trying to put you in my hair this year." Sakura said putting the clip in her mouth as she held up her hair.

Summer…one of Sakura's favorite seasons. Winter was fine though she didn't like the cold so much, but she loved the snow. Fall was fine. She loved watching the leaves change and fall off the tress as they danced in the wind. But fall was more Tomoyo's season since her birthday was around that time of year. Spring was wonderful. The cherry blossoms were in bloom it was the perfect weather to have picnics. The best time to have a picnic was during the cherry blossom festival. Sakura loved that time of year, but she loved summer even more.

She enjoyed the lazy carefree days and the peaceful, but sticky nights. She loved watching the moon in a cloudless night with her family and friends or with just Syaoran. Summer meant a break from school with extra hang out time with her friends. Summer meant Tomoyo taping her and Syaoran together any chance she could get, but they didn't mind. Summer meant Touya teasing her more about her relationship with Syaoran. Though his relationship with Yukito gave her all the ammo she needed to fight back this year. She loved watching Touya become flustered whenever Yukito confirmed a factor of their relationship. Or the blush Touya would get when Yukito bought him a snow cone during the hot days or a takoyaki during a festival.

It was so cute Tomoyo would secretly tape them each time. Touya doesn't know it, but Sakura and Tomoyo feel it's for the best. Syaoran loves the secret payback as well as Kero. The carefree laughs shared between her and her loved ones is another reason why Sakura loves summer. It could be something as simple as a butterfly landing on her nose or as complex as an inside joke between all of them. At the end of the day Sakura would go to bed with the laughter of the day lulling her to sleep.

Sakura smiled, the memories of previous summers running through her mind, as she tried placing the clip in her hair again. She squeaked in frustration when her hair fell back into place. Her hair grew beyond her shoulders these past couple of years, which made it quite difficult to put clips or combs in her hair sometimes. She heard a soft chuckle in the room. She turned around, a slight blush on her cheeks, as she looked at Syaoran. He walked over to her dressed in his favorite light green and yellow yukata. He picked up her hair clip, "Having trouble?"

Sakura nodded the blush still on her face as she puffed out her cheeks, "Yes I can't put my hair up like I want."

He smiled gently, "Here let me help." He held her hair up placing the clip in her hair. He watched her hair fall into place like she wanted. He pulled her trademark strands of hair down making sure it was around her face like usual. He leaned forward resting his hands on her shoulders as he looked in the mirror with her.

"Better?" he asked as Sakura nodded. She moved her head slightly as she pressed her lips against Syaoran's in a loving kiss. Syaoran smiled kissing Sakura back as his hand cupped her cheek softly. Another reason why Sakura loved summer, the extra time she can spend with Syaoran. She didn't mind being taped or teased as long as Syaoran was there to endure the teasing with her made it all worth while.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds as Sakura smiled, "Much better, thank you Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled, "You're welcome Sakura."

Sakura smiled turning her attention back to the mirror as she checked her hair. She smiled nodding in satisfaction. Syaoran couldn't help, but smile with her. Her smiles were always as warm as the sun on a nice summer day. Her smiles made him warm and happy each time. He wasn't a big fan of summer, but he found a reason to appreciate it more. Sakura turned around, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope I did make you wait for long."

Syaoran smiled, "It's ok, we didn't wait for long. Touya did complain, but Yukito stopped that." Sakura giggled as Syaoran chuckled with her, "Tomoyo can't wait to see her yukata on you."

Sakura blushed looking down at the white yukata, with pink cherry blossom patterns, Tomoyo made for her. She made it just for this upcoming summer festival. At first she didn't want to wear it. It was such an exquisite gift she felt that wearing it to the summer festival wouldn't be enough to show Tomoyo her appreciation. Tomoyo reassured her that nothing would make her happier than to see Sakura in her yukata during the festival. Sakura still feels it won't be enough. Syaoran could see it in the way she shifted in her seat.

"Is she sure? I mean I still think I'm not showing enough appreciation by wearing it to the festival. This is such a special yukata." Sakura said running her hands over the material carefully.

Syaoran leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek, "A special yukata for a special girl."

Sakura blushed, "Syaoran…" She stood up facing Syaoran as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly leaning down to kiss her. Sakura closed her eyes waiting to feel Syaoran's soft lips. They were inches away when…

"AHH SO CUTE!" Tomoyo squealed her camera in hand to capture the loving scene.

"Eww break it up you two!" Touya groaned walking in the room in his black and red yukata. He crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head.

"Now, Touya, Sakura didn't stop us when we were kissing earlier." Yukito said coming to stand next to him in his blue and white yukata.

"Yukito!" Touya exclaimed blushing lightly as Tomoyo turned her camera to them.

"There's cuteness everywhere today! I'm so glad I'm here to tape it all!" Tomoyo squealed.

"I know, it's great isn't it!" Kero said happily as Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at everyone with similar blushes on their faces as they quickly separated. Sakura gripped her yukata blushing heavily as Syaoran shifted from foot to foot. Tomoyo giggled walking over to Sakura in her black yukata with white butterfly patterns on it. She smiled clasping Sakura's hands in her own, "You look so cute! See I told you the yukata would look good on you."

Sakura blushed, "Thanks Tomoyo, but I still feel this gift is so much."

Tomoyo smiled brighter, "Sakura is always so sweet worrying about me. Knowing that you love the yukata so much that you're worried about it makes me happy."

Sakura blushed fumbling with the yukata as she smiled, "I'm glad you're happy Tomoyo. I'll try my best to show you how much I appreciate your gift."

Tomoyo beamed as she hugged Sakura, "I'm so happy you like it!"

Sakura smiled hugging Tomoyo back, "Thank you Tomoyo I love it."

Touya smiled even if that brat, Syaoran, was here at least Tomoyo was here as well. Touya likes that Tomoyo and Sakura can hang out a lot during the summer. He doesn't like that Syaoran spends as much time with Sakura, but he notices how happy she is when he's with her. He can't break that up no matter how he feels. Yukito loves to point that out whenever he starts complaining about Syaoran.

"Well should we go now?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah are you done making out now?" Touya teased watching Sakura and Syaoran blush again.

"Are you Touya?" Sakura countered watching, in satisfaction, the blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah we are," Yukito said smiling innocently. Touya's hand covered his mouth quickly before he let any other embarrassing secrets out. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as Kero and Syaoran laughed.

Sakura nodded, "Yes let's go. I want to try and win a goldfish this year."

"I can't wait to tape it." Tomoyo said patting her camera lovingly as she walked out the room with Sakura.

Syaoran followed behind them, "I'm interested in the fireworks this year."

"I can't wait to see all the sweets!" Kero said flying behind them.

"I can't wait for the night to be over and Syaoran will leave." Touya said as Yukito chuckled behind him, "I can't wait to eat all the delicious food."

Everyone talked excitedly about the festival as they walked downstairs. As Yukito closed the door behind him Touya gave him a quick kiss. Yukito smiled as he returned the kiss. Spending time with Touya without the worries of school is Yukito's favorite part of summer. Touya loves summer because of Yukito. With Yukito over it makes having Syaoran over bearable. Kero loved summer because of the treats. Tomoyo loved summer because she gets to spend time with Sakura and Syaoran. Not to mention all the time she spends taping Sakura in cute outfits. Syaoran loved summer because of the time he can spend with Sakura, Tomoyo, and practicing soccer. Sakura looked around smiling brightly at everyone's happy demeanor. She grabbed their hands looking between Syaoran's blushing face and Tomoyo's happy one.

"Let's have lots of fun today!" Sakura said happily.

Tomoyo and Syaoran smiled as they nodded in agreement. They walked hand in hand to the festival. Sakura couldn't be happier being surrounded by her favorite reasons for summer.

So what do you think? I thought it was pretty cute hehe. I'm thinking of doing a season fic which describes how Sakura feels about each season, but I probably won't work on that until all my other ideas are done or at least updated. Well until next time. I hoped you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it.

Ja ne minna-san

See you later, everyone


End file.
